


To tylko polityka

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Politics, Sabotage, Unrequited Love, crusaders - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Kolejny self-indulgent fik, bo uważam, że to podejrzane, że akurat jeden Witold przyniósł, jakże przejęty, wieść o wymordowaniu oddziału.
Relationships: zbyt wiele by wymieniać
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	To tylko polityka

**Author's Note:**

> ~~to wcale nie obsesja z mojej strony~~ co ja mam poradzić, że Witold jest taki inspirujący

– W tym tempie to prędzej zima przyjdzie niż na Litwę ruszymy. Co mi z takich sprzymierzeńców? Tylko opóźniają wszystko, zamiast pomóc Jogaiłę pokonać.

– Ty byś ich, książę, sam wszystkich pokonał – powiedział Czupurna i naprawdę w to wierzył. Nie było rzeczy, której Witold nie mógłby zrobić, jeśli tylko coś sobie postanowił. Jak obrał jakiś cel, to zawsze go osiągał. Rozumem, sprytem, przemocą... Nie przebierając w środkach. Ale czy używał stali miecza czy swojego srebrnego języka, zawsze mu się udawało. Bogowie wciąż go kochali (i nic dziwnego bo jako jeden z nielicznych wciąż postępował jak za dawnych czasów, według praw pomsty, przelewając krew wrogów).

Ale Witold tylko machnął ręką, nie patrząc nawet na Czupurnę. W swoim genialnym umyśle na pewno już układał kolejny plan, ważąc wszystkie za i przeciw.

– Z Wallenrodem nie ma co gadać. Wciąż obrażony o tych kilku zabitych szpiegów. Trzeba by spróbować zbliżyć się do tych błaznów z zachodu. Tylko jak, kiedy Lancaster i le Meingre oczu od siebie nawzajem nie odrywają?

Czupurna nie pojmował, jak można było patrzeć na innego rycerza, kiedy Witold był w tym samym zamku, więc nie skomentował.

Witold zerknął na niego i Czupurna przygotował się mentalnie na kolejny rozkaz wycięcia komuś serca. Jednak tym razem polecenie było zaskakująco łagodne.

– Organizują te turnieje jak głupi... Pogadaj ze sługą któregoś, wybadaj, co by myśleli o księciu Litwy biorącym udział w tych zabawach.

Drzwi otworzyły się tak nagle, że Czupurna podskoczył lekko.

Witold skrzywił się tylko, jakby nie do końca zaskoczony nagłym wtargnięciem Engelharda.

– Wchodzisz jak do siebie, – zauważył cierpko.

– Jestem u siebie. Za to ty zawsze czaisz się w zaułkach ze swoimi Litwinami. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że kolejną zdradę knujesz.

Czupurna poczuł znajomy przypływ złości na pozbawiony szacunku ton krzyżaka. Witoldowi nie drgnął jeden rys na twarzy.

– Co cię do mnie sprowadza, marszałku?

Engelhard podszedł bliżej.

Wrogość Czupurny wzrosła. Nie podobał mu się błysk w oczach Niemca, kiedy ten patrzył na księcia. Jeszcze mniej podobała mu się ręka położona na ramieniu Witolda swobodnie, jakby byli najlepszymi towarzyszami.

– Odeślij sługę, – Engelhard mówił już prawie przy uchu Witolda.

Krzyżacy zawsze byli ślepi; ktoś, kto nie znał księcia tak dobrze, jak Czupurna, też mógłby nie zauważyć subtelnej zmiany; ale Czupurnie wystarczyło przymknięcie oczu o ułamek czasu dłuższe niż mrugnięcie, by wyczuć niechęć Witolda.

Chwycił rękojeść noża odruchowo.

– Tu sustabdai, – warknął Witold, niebieskie oczy patrzyły nagle wprost na niego, – idź i zrób, co ci kazałem.

Czupurna odszedł posłusznie, acz niechętnie. Słysząc drwiący głos von Wildsteina:

– No, proszę, już cię słuchają, jakbyś był królem Litwy.

Zacisnął pięści, wyobrażając sobie, że zaciska je na gardle kpiącym z jego księcia. Wyszedł, ale potem wbrew rozkazom usiadł na ławie niedaleko komnat gościnnych. Witold mógł być zły za niewykonanie polecenia, ale gniewałby się o wiele mocniej, gdyby księżna Anna postanowiła go w tej chwili odwiedzić.

***

Czupurna zerwał się, kiedy Witold wyszedł z komnaty.

– Jeszcze tu jesteś?

Bojar już miał zacząć się tłumaczyć, ale przerwały mu następne słowa Witolda.

– Dobrze. Chodź, zapolujemy. Ten idiota wygada wszystko tylko po to, żeby pokazać swoją przewagę.

"Polowanie" jeszcze od czasu konfliktu z Jogaiłą rzadko oznaczało łowy na zwierzynę. I tym razem nie było inaczej. Witold przybliżył mu plan, jak tylko oddalili się od zamkniętych drzwi pokoju gościnnego.

– Ci Żmudzini, co byli z poselstwem, są jeszcze na zamku?

– Powinni być, panie.

– Świetnie. Znajdź ich i każ czekać w lesie od południowej strony.

***

Witold wpadł do sali w pełnym rynsztunku, zakrwawiony, między białe płaszcze i wyszorowane posadzki Malborka. Przywitały go spojrzenia od rozmarzonych (Engelhard), przez zniesmaczone (Zollner) do nienawistnych (wciąż zrażony ilością okrucieństwa i zdrad Wallenrod).

– Gdzie byłeś? Wyglądasz, jakbyś wracał z bitwy, – ton Konrada był raczej badawczy niż pełen chrześcijańskiej troski.

– Bo wracam z bitwy, komturze.

– Jakiej? – Engelhard wyrwał się z kontemplacji swojego ulubionego Litwina, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ominęła go jego ulubiona rozrywka: przelew ludzkiej krwi.

– Ja nie wydawałem rozkazu do bitwy, – zauważył lekko niepewnie mistrz znad swojego kielicha.

– Nie wydawałeś, ale chrześcijańskie miłosierdzie, o którym tak dużo tu mówicie, – Witold posłał jadowite spojrzenie Konradowi, – popchnęło mnie do próby ratunku, niestety nieudanej, angielskiego oddziału łuczników.

– Tego, co pojechał na zwiad?

– Nie wiem, panie, czy na zwiad. Pojechali nieuzbrojeni. Żaden nie przeżył.

– Co za głupcy, – skomentował mistrz, dolewając sobie wina.

– To ci przeklęci Żmudzini, – Engelhard wyglądał na przybitego, że stracił okazję do zabicia paru tychże, – a mówiłeś, że Żmudź się ciebie słucha.

– Ale niecała, – odparł wymijająco Witold.

Wallenrod nie odzywał się, tylko, marszcząc brwi, przyglądał bacznie kniaziowi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja serio nie straciłam jeszcze nadziei, że ktoś prócz mnie na tej stronie zacznie tworzyć coś związanego z kk :) (Zachęcam mych nielicznych, kochanych czytelników, bo mi coraz bardziej niezręcznie własne fiki czytać xd)


End file.
